Bajo la lluvia
by Jek-red08
Summary: ¿Qué fue de esa chica que conoció bajo la lluvia? O más importante aún ¿Quién era ella? Eso ahora no importaba. Ella le había enseñado una valiosa lección; que no había nada como arrojar el paraguas y sentir las gotas de lluvia acariciar sus mejillas, sentir las miles de gotas de lluvia al salir a la calle en un mal día corriendo sobre tu piel y por sobre todo sentirte renacer.
1. Lluvia 1

Caminaba por las desiertas calles de la ciudad, maldiciendo su mala suerte; cuando una gota de agua cayó sobre su nariz, miro hacia el cielo viendo como a esa gota le seguía otra, luego le siguió otra y otra y más y más gotas hasta que comenzó a llover de manera suave.

-este no es mi día- dijo viendo como su ropa se mojaba por lo que decidió cubrirse bajo un techo, esperando que la lluvia parara o aminorara un poco; a lo lejos vio como una delgada figura, bailaba en círculos, salpicándose con los charcos de agua y barro; su cabello de color rubio, largo y sucio se estampo en su rostro empapan dolo más aun, en sus ojos azules como el cielo; ahora cubierto por las nubes grises de la tormenta; se podía ver la felicidad y sonreía divertida. Cuando dio un salto callo en la hierva y barro blando; el se acerco preocupado pero al estar cerca pudo notar como la chica no se había echo ningún daño y como reía.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte y se pudo ver un relámpago; enojado por estar mojándose bajo la lluvia por nada le grito a la chica que ya se había puesto de pie

-CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?- la chica lo miro como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia y le sonrió

-no tengo ningún problema, gracias... es solo que esto es lo más maravilloso del mundo- dijo girando con los brazos extendidos y riendo

-ESTAS LOCA!- le grito el rubio; la chica pareció no escucharlo o solo lo ignoro

-vamos ven a bailar conmigo- le invito; y el acepto inmediatamente sin entender el por que lo hacia; el puso una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la otra en su espalda, ella por otro lado paso sus brazos por el cuello de el, comenzando a bailar bajo la lluvia, dando vueltas y saltos, junto con risas y miradas dulces; olvidándose de todo y de todos; parecía que se conocieran de años, pero esta era la primera vez que ambos se veían, pero; pero eso ahora parecía no importarles.

Coloco un mechón de cabello que caía en su rostro tras su oreja y la miro a los ojos con una mirada dulce y agradecida; ella le dio una sonrisa que fue correspondida; luego de un gran rato de estar bailando se tiraron en el barro mirándose a los ojos

-por que estabas tan enojado?- le pregunto ella

-es que he tenido un mal día-

-"Puede estar tormentoso hoy, pero no puede llover por siempre. Todo estará bien"- dijo dándole una sonrisa; y para el esa sonrisa fue como si la lluvia parara y saliera el sol brillando intensamente, alegrando su día

* * *

Y ahora recordaba ese mágico momento que había pasado

No había vuelto a ver a esa chica de la cual nunca supo su nombre, pero le había dado una gran lección y esperaba poder volver a verla, al menos una vez más para poder agradecerle

* * *

**Bueno esta historia la había escrito hace ya mucho tiempo pero no me animaba a subirla pero hoy me decidí y bueno espero que les haya gustado :)**


	2. Lluvia 2

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre los tejados de las casas, las calles estaban repletas de agua, sin autos a la vista

_La lluvia es tu gran y fiel compañera_

Eso era lo que ella siempre decía, por eso ahora se encontraba caminando bajo la lluvia por las desiertas calles, dejando que sus pies la guiaran bajo la lluvia cristalina que se cernía sobre ella, con el viento ondeando su cabellera dorada

A ella le encantaba disfrutar de la lluvia. Pero como siempre hay alguien que huye de ella y busca un refugio para no mojarse, como también hay alguien que la disfruta en su llegada, que la admira por la ventana y que la siente en cuerpo y alma.

El tamboreo de la lluvia en el techo como uno de los mejores somníferos. O el frescor de ella en la piel, algo que revitaliza. Eso sin duda era maravilloso y era una de las muchas razones por las que le gustaba la lluvia

Además de que la lluvia siempre la había cautivado. La creía romántica; simple. La simpleza de la lluvia. Que para ella era una poesía. La lluvia es como la novia; que muchos pueden ver pero pocos describir

Pero claro no muchos la ven así; la mayoría de la gente corre de la lluvia como si esta mordiera o fuera una de las peores plagas

Sin razón alguna comenzó a dar vueltas y saltos, su cabello estaba completamente empapado, por lo que se pegaba a su rostro dificultando su vista. Además de en el lugar en donde estaba había mucho barro y era demasiado resbaloso; más eso para ella no era importante

Quería disfrutar de la belleza de la naturaleza

Un mal pasó y fue a parar al barro; el golpe no fue duro ni nada; ella estaba perfecta, rio y se levantó con cuidado

-¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?- la chica lo miro como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia y le sonrió.

-no tengo ningún problema, gracias... es solo que esto es lo más maravilloso del mundo- dijo girando con los brazos extendidos y riendo

-¡ESTAS LOCA!- le grito el chico; era rubio, de ojos azules y tez blanca, su rostro mostraba enojo

Una idea cruzo por su cabeza

-vamos ven a bailar conmigo- le invito, él joven acepto.

Así se la pasaron un gran rato, entre bailes bajo la lluvia, risas y miradas dulces; olvidándose de todo y de todos; parecía que se conocieran de años, pero esta era la primera vez que ambos se veían, pero; pero eso ahora parecía no importarles.

Él coloco un mechón de cabello que caía en su rostro, la miro a los ojos con una mirada dulce y agradecida; ella le dio una sonrisa que fue correspondida; luego de un gran rato de estar bailando se tiraron en el barro mirándose a los ojos

-¿por qué estabas tan enojado?- le pregunto algo curioso

-es que he tenido un mal día-

-"Puede estar tormentoso hoy, pero no puede llover por siempre. Todo estará bien"- dijo dándole una sonrisa- ¿sabes lo que me gusta de la lluvia?-

Él solo nego

-Nada como arrojar el paraguas y sentir las gotas de lluvia acariciar tus mejillas, sentir la lluvia caer sobre tu piel al salir a la calle cuando tienes un mal día, sentir que las miles y miles de gotas de agua golpean tu piel y por sobre todo sentirte viva-

Miro directamente a los ojos de él y la sonrisa que le dio hizo latir su corazón muy rapido

Ese era un hermoso recuerdo que atesoraría por siempre sin duda alguna porque eran momentos así los que se grababa en sus recuerdos y causaban felicidad en ella.


End file.
